


Le roman d'Oscar Wilde

by Fragolinette30



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: 2 siècles plus tard, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, M/M, Ni pour le résumé, Original Character(s), Pas d'imagination pour le titre, UA, Un peu wtf pour le contexte
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-03 17:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14574180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fragolinette30/pseuds/Fragolinette30
Summary: Paris, 23e siècle. Martin, jeune élève du Centre, tombe amoureux de son professeur, Yann. Celui-ci lui montrera tous ses ouvrages préférés interdits par le gouvernement, et un en particulier changera leur relation : Le Portrait de Dorian Gray, d'Oscar Wilde. En tournant les pages du roman ils se découvriront mutuellement et se perdront dans leur désir sous une France interdisant l'amour et la liberté.





	Le roman d'Oscar Wilde

**Author's Note:**

> Re-bonjour ! Je reviens avec un deuxième OS Bartheill (encore merci aux gens qui ont pris la peine de commenter/de donner des kudos/d'avoir simplement lu mon premier OS ("Champs de lilas") ça m'a boosté un peu <3 (même beaucoup !))  
> À la base, c'était une nouvelle pour un concours, mais comme toujours je me suis dit que ça pourrait bien coller avec eux deux. Donc si jamais il reste une incohérence à propos des prénoms/descriptions physiques c'est normal xD (enfin non, si vous en trouvez, dites-le moi je corrigerai ça de suite)  
> J'ai eu l'idée d'y insérer des citations du (génial) roman d'Oscar Wilde, Le Portrait de Dorian Gray (je vous le conseille fortement !), après avoir notamment lu le petit OS "Un Portrait" de (la douée) GabrielleR dans son recueil "We Were Made for Each Other", et aussi parce que ce livre traînait dans ma pile à lire depuis longtemps. x)  
> Aussi, j'ai également mis une aquarelle (un peu caca) que j'ai réalisée avec une citation d'Oscar Wilde (forcément) dans le premier chapitre du Portrait de Dorian Gray. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! (j'espère aussi qu'elle n'est pas trop grande pour l'affichage sur un téléphone ^^)
> 
> BREF j'arrête de parler et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture <3

 

 

**Août 2224**

 

_C'est en ouvrant ce livre que tout commença._ Martin sentit ses mains trembler et son cœur chavirer. Dehors, une autre révolution, d'autres tirs, d'autres centimètres de goudron devenus rouges, et un autre morceau d'espoir envolé. Il se leva et décida de fermer la fenêtre, non sans jeter un autre regard sur cette rue. Puis il s'assit sur le sol de la pièce sombre, alluma sa petite lampe de chevet, qui éclairait juste assez pour que son ombre frêle se reflète sur le mur et prit précautionneusement le livre qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien entre ses mains. Il était assez vieux, les pages étaient jaunies, des plis témoignant d'une lecture assidue parsemaient l'ouvrage, des pages étaient cornées mais il y avait surtout cette odeur, une odeur de vieille librairie, de grenier poussiéreux. Le jeune garçon étudia pour la deuxième fois la couverture : le dessin d'un homme de profil, aux cheveux gris-bleus tirés en arrière, à la peau jaune pâle, aux joues défigurées par les traits de crayon et au regard triste. La courbure du nez était timide, la bouche fine et le menton grossièrement relevé en une pointe. Il (re)lut la préface et l'avant-propos, trouva toujours fascinante la petite biographie de l'auteur et pensa un instant, comme une parenthèse avant le premier chapitre, avant un énième saut dans l'interdit, à l'homme qui lui avait offert ce livre. Des yeux bleus rendus gris par les années, une bouche fine qui se tire en un sourire à chaque fois qu'il le regarde, _arrête de me regarder comme ça_ lui avait souvent dit Yann, des joues creuses mais pleines de fossettes quand il rit, un nez droit qui se plisse à chaque grimace, et une peau douce comme une pêche, _tu me chatouilles_ lui avait-il dit ce matin-là.

 

Martin commençait à se noyer, il le savait, il ne pourrait plus remettre les pieds sur terre s'il lisait ne serait-ce que les premières pages. Le livre interdit était en sa possession encore une fois, et le toucher était comme un autre souffle de l'autre homme sur sa peau, lors de ces nombreux soirs d'hiver qui les laissaient ivres de chaleurs sous les draps blancs. Il se rappela de sa dernière lettre qu'il avait reçue, dont les mots se superposaient sur ceux du premier chapitre du livre qu'il tenait fébrilement entre ses mains et ses cuisses :

 

_« L'atelier était plein de l'odeur puissante des roses, et quand une légère brise d'été souffla parmi les arbres du jardin, il vient par la porte ouverte la senteur lourde des lilas et le parfum subtil des églantiers. **1**  »_

 

_« Là, te lier tes mains à mon cœur ; puis sans te proposer, t'embrassant sous le lierre, l'abri des étés, où nous, effleurant le marbre. »_

 

Yann n'avait jamais été concis dans ses lettres. Il y avait toujours un sens caché, une poésie à découvrir et des mots qui en veulent dire mille. Mais il avait ébloui Martin par sa culture et sa simplicité, cet homme différent de tous ceux qu'il avait connus (peut-être parce que les autres n'étaient pas aussi intimes avec lui que l'est Yann) et parce que ce n'était pas un amour dont il fallait se plier pour être comme tout le monde. Dans ce pays et à cette époque, il fallait être droit comme un point d'exclamation, et ne surtout pas dévier sa trajectoire comme un point d'interrogation. Yann avait été la majuscule qui manquait à la phrase de Martin, mais le point qui menaçait de tout arrêter se trouvait dehors, dans la rue, là où l'on hausse le ton pour être ensuite réduit au silence. La société avait chaviré doucement, se noyant peu à peu et embarquant avec elle, tous les citoyens. Cela avait commencé par des lois qui se durcissaient, sans que l'on comprenne vraiment pourquoi. Puis ce fut des interdictions de plus en plus oppressantes, des droits qui autrefois avaient été obtenus après tant d'années de lutte ont été balayés sans raison. Des prisons avaient été bâties à la place des écoles, pour enfermer les «  _penseurs et amateurs de liberté_ », dans les rues les gens avaient parfois le courage de se redresser et de tenir tête.

Les parents ne faisaient partie de la vie de leurs enfants seulement les dix premières années, le reste du temps, leurs progénitures étaient placées dans des Centres sensés inculquer la bonne éducation et dans lesquels ils y passaient toute leur adolescence.

 

**

**Six ans plus tôt, septembre 2218**

 

 

C'était dans un de ces Centres que Martin avait rencontré Yann. Il avait été son professeur de ses dix ans jusqu'à sa majorité et enseignait une matière portant le nom de «  _culture générale reformée_  ». Les élèves ne connaissaient pas les grands noms comme Simone Veil, Martin Luther King ou Nelson Mandela. Tous avaient été balayés. Dès les premiers jours, terrifié par tout ce que l'on disait sur ces centres, Martin s'était comporté comme un parfait élève, apprenant toutes ces choses impensables au temps de ses arrières-grands-parents, qui eux, avaient appris à se défendre contre les oppressions. Mais cela remontait en 2018, une époque très lointaine et depuis, tout avait changé. Et puis, au fur et à mesure des années, Martin s'était lassé des leçons.

Une des choses qui intéressaient Martin dans ce cours de «  _culture générale reformée_  », c'était sa voisine de table lors de sa cinquième année. Une jolie fille, Louise, cheveux ébènes qui sentait bon les fruits d'été, des yeux bleus et une peau pâlit par les nombreux jours grisâtres et l'absence de soleil, caché derrière les nuages de pollution. Très vite, Martin se désintéressa d'elle (c'était peut-être à cause de la gifle qu'elle lui asséna lorsqu'il voulut l'embrasser avant le début du cours) et avait reporté son attention sur l'horloge, attendant patiemment la fin de l'heure.

 

Le jour où Louise le gifla, la joue de Martin resta rouge sang toute la matinée et ce fut à ce moment-là que Yann lui parla directement pour la première fois. Les élèves venaient de sortir de la salle en silence quand le professeur l'apostropha malicieusement : _Et bien Martin, on s'essaye au maquillage de clown ?_

 

Le jeune garçon se tourna brusquement vers son professeur, lui si peu habitué à faire des blagues, et surtout, à parler directement aux élèves. C'était formellement interdit de nouer tout lien avec les enfants, et ce, même lorsqu'ils quittent le Centre à leur majorité. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, Yann regardait Martin. Assis sur le bureau aussi en désordre que ses pensées à ce moment-là (il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait parlé à cet _enfant,_ aussi infantile que l'on puisse l'être à quinze ans), le professeur agitait sa jambe droite, son talon frappant doucement le plastique du meuble. Martin se dit qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment détaillé son professeur : des yeux bleus, non, gris, ou peut-être les deux, il fallait s'approcher tout près pour le savoir, des cheveux gris et noirs décoiffés quoique légèrement plus clairs aux tempes, un petit sourire qui étirait ses lèvres roses, le tout disposé harmonieusement sur ce visage légèrement penché et peint d'une barbe à la fois noire et grise de trois jours. Le cœur battant et les yeux vagabondant d'un détail à l'autre, le jeune homme ne sut quoi faire et porta honteusement sa main droite sur sa joue.

 

« Tu sais Martin, je pense que tu es un jeune homme assez intelligent pour comprendre qu'une fille ou qu'un garçon ne s'obtient pas en cherchant à l'embrasser à tout prix. Il faut du temps et de la séduction. » avait déclaré Yann, ne sachant pas lui-même pourquoi il parlait de séduction à un élève de douze ans son cadet.

Martin avait balbutié quelque chose qui n'avait aucun sens puis était sorti de la salle, tout en souriant timidement à son professeur. L'amour n'était pas quelque chose que l'on enseignait au Centre, et ce n'était en aucun cas quelque chose qui faisait partie de la vie des citoyens. Alors lorsque Martin vit cet éclair particulier dans les yeux de Yann tous les jours suivants, il sut que quelque chose se préparait, là, sous les sourires et les coups d'oeil discrets, sous les battements de cœur bien trop forts et les rougissements des joues qui n'avait rien à voir avec Louise.

 

 

Quelques mois plus tard, au mois de février, bien que chaque mois était tout aussi terne que le précédent, la lune semblait briller un peu plus fort, perçant les nuages noirs de sa lumière. Assis sur le rebord de son lit, une jambe sous l'autre, Martin attendait patiemment Yann. Soudain, la cloche qui sonnait le début du couvre-feu résonna dans tout l'établissement, le faisant sursauter. Cinq minutes plus tard, il n'y avait plus aucun bruit. Il savait qu'il viendrait, il le lui avait dit, mais il était déjà vingt-deux heures et Martin commençait à s'endormir, la tête dodelinant et posée sur la paume de sa main. Un bruit le tira tout à coup de sa somnolence : des petits coups secs étaient frappés à la porte de sa petite chambre. Il se leva, le cœur trop plein d'une émotion qu'il ne voulait pas s'avouer, et fit entrer Yann, en même temps qu'un vent frais et qu'une effluve de son parfum. Celui-ci s'approcha à pas de loup près du lit et s'y assit, faisant grincer le matelas. Martin le rejoignit et s'installa tout proche de son professeur, _trop_ _proche_ _même,_ pensa Yann. Mais ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

 

« Tiens, je t'avais parlé de ce livre la fois dernière, chuchota ce dernier en sortant de sa sacoche de cuir un petit livre.

— Oh, le fameux. » répliqua Martin en le regardant en coin, les joues se colorant légèrement de rose.

 

_Il s'en était souvenu_. Il s'était souvenu de sa promesse de lui rapporter au moins un livre par semaine, un de ces livres interdits par le gouvernement, un de ces livres dont avant on étudiait à l'école. Le jeune homme prit le livre entre ses petites mains blanches et regarda la couverture à la faible lumière de la petit lampe de chevet : sur un fond marron, une gigantesque flamme, dont la base était rouge sang et l'extrémité jaune soleil s'élevait et prenait toute la place. Le titre et le nom de l'auteur étaient disposés entre des petits dessins qui représentaient des livres. Martin comprit tout de suite : c'était _ce livre là_ dont on parlait, _ce_ _livre_ qui racontait un autodafé immense, une histoire superbe sur la culture et l'importance de celle-ci, surtout quand elle passe par les livres. En somme, ce livre représentait tout ce que la société détestait désormais. C'était donc le livre parfait.

Yann regardait son élève être admiratif devant l'ouvrage et le tournant entre ses mains comme un trésor. Ses yeux verts qui paraissaient plus foncés pétillaient, ses cheveux bruns étaient emmêlés et en désordre, _retiens toi Yann, ne lui touche pas ses cheveux, tu n'es que son professeur_ pensa-t-il si fort que sa main se crispa sur sa cuisse.

 

 

Pendant la cinquième année et jusqu'à la majorité de Martin, ce rituel entre les hommes fut établi et jamais oublié. Leurs sentiments étaient si forts, enfermés dans leurs cages thoraciques, chaque mot sortant de leurs lèvres menaçaient d'allumer le feu qui agitait leurs ventres quand l'autre souriait ou riait, mais ils avaient douze ans de différence, et bien que Yann n'avait que trente ans, il en paraissait plus, et bien que Martin n'avait seulement dix-huit ans, il en paraissait moins.

 

Cependant, après quelques années à porter un masque qui ne révélait en rien leurs vraies natures, ils décidèrent de se découvrir, intimement et physiquement.

Un soir de juin, alors que Yann se retrouvait encore une fois avec Martin (qui entre temps était devenu majeur) en espérant ne pas se faire dénoncer, tout changea dans leur relation. Et cela à cause d'un roman, comme à chaque nouvelle étape de leur vie.

 

_C'est en ouvrant ce livre que tout commença._

 

Il ne restait qu'une seule semaine à Martin parmi le Centre, après cela, il sera lâché dans la nature et retrouvera cette liberté qui n'en portait que le nom. Il ne reverrait plus Yann, qui lui, continuera d'enseigner et qui en septembre se verra confier un nouveau poste dans une autre ville, comme tous les dix ans.

Comme chaque soir, Yann revenait au Centre, le cœur résonnant dans tous les couloirs et les yeux parcourant l'obscurité infinie devant lui. Il savait qu'il risquait sa place, voire même sa vie en pénétrant dans le dortoir des élèves. Sa sacoche où il transportait l'interdit lui paraissait plus lourde, il avait peur à chaque bruit, à chaque effleurement du vent sur ses bras nus, l'adrénaline coulant dans ses veines, ses jambes le supportant difficilement dans les escaliers, son pouls cognant même contre l'endroit sensuel au creux de sa gorge, là où il rêvait que Martin l'embrasse. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait, c'était défendu d'entretenir une relation avec qui que ce soit dans cette société, alors avec un adolescent à peine majeur, il n'essaya même pas d'imaginer ce qui l'attendrait si jamais cela venait à se savoir. Mais pour l'instant, il avait mieux à faire.

Marchant à pas de loup dans le couloir où s'étalaient des dizaines de chambres, il chercha fébrilement le numéro dix, (il savait pertinemment que la chambre de Martin se situait au bout du couloir, entre le vasistas qui offrait le peu de lumière à l'endroit et la dalle du parquet qui grinçait, mais des bruits couraient sur les échanges réguliers de chambres entre étudiants). Il ne voulait prendre aucun risque pour Martin.

Yann reprit sa respiration tant bien que mal tellement que son cœur l'étouffait par ses battements frénétiques, et frappa trois petits coups, serrant fort la bandoulière de sa sacoche. Lorsque les mécanismes de la porte se mirent en marche, son cœur s'apaise soudain et explose quand il croise les yeux verts, fatigués mais heureux de Martin.

 

« Salut Martin, dit-il simplement.

— Oh... bonsoir, monsieur. Entrez. »

  

Ensuite, tout s'enchaînera comme le font les doigts d'un pianiste. Yann s'assiéra sur le lit, vite rejoint par Martin qui prendra soin de fermer la porte à clef, leurs cuisses se frôleront, les bras pâles et nus de Yann trembleront légèrement sous l'intensité du moment, ils parleront un peu, se regarderont beaucoup, puis plus tard seulement, Yann sortira de sa sacoche en cuir le livre qu'il voulait faire découvrir à l'adolescent.

 

Ce soir-là, il choisit de lui présenter son livre préféré. Il lui tendit lentement, puis dans un mouvement las, Martin le prit et l'examina.

 

«  _Le Portrait de Dorian Gray_ , énonça le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils. C'est bizarre.

— De quoi ? demanda doucement Yann, attendri par l'expression de son élève.

— Le prénom. _Dorian_. Personne ne s'appelle comme cela en vrai. »

  

Yann rit.

  

« Alors pour une fois, ce n'est pas la vétusté du livre qui te saute aux yeux, mais le prénom du personnage principal ? sourit le professeur.

— Vous ne le trouvez pas étrange ?

— Non. Mais lis-le, et tu verras que ce n'est pas la seule chose _étrange_ , comme tu dis, de ce roman.

— On... on peut le lire ensemble ? questionna Martin, les joues rouges. Enfin, je veux dire... je... j'aimerai le faire avec vous. »

  

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait demandé cela à son professeur. Peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas le voir partir, pas encore, pas cette nuit. Le sous-entendu que soupçonnait la demande de Martin perturba le professeur. Il chassa vite cette idée de sa tête, _tu es fou de penser à cela avec un élève_ , chuchota la petite voix en lui. Yann le regarda, incrédule, puis lui murmura : « Oui, si tu veux. Je peux rester avec toi toute la nuit, si tu le souhaites. »

Martin sourit, et s'allongea sur le lit dans un froissement de tissus, ouvrant déjà le roman, passant outre la biographie de l'auteur et la préface. Yann ne tarda pas à s'allonger timidement à côté de lui, sa tête décidément trop proche pour qu'elle puisse rester froide. Leurs deux corps parallèles, de même tailles, s'épousaient sans se toucher, se caressaient sans se voir, s'entremêlaient sans se frôler, se complétaient sans le savoir.

 

« Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu commences directement par le premier chapitre ? demanda Yann en voyant son élève délaisser les premières pages. Il faut lire la biographie d'Oscar Wilde et la préface, c'est là la clef pour comprendre ce roman !

— Mais c'est ennuyant, répliqua Martin en faisant une moue adorable.

— Tu verras, rit Yann, que la vie de Wilde n'était pas ennuyante. Laisse moi te montrer, dit-il dans un souffle tout en prenant le livre des mains du jeune homme. »

 

Leurs doigts s'effleurèrent dans une danse timide. Yann reprit le livre depuis le début, et, doucement, d'une voix si basse qu'il fallait s'arrêter de respirer pour en entendre tous les échos, il se mit à lire la biographie et la préface de l'ouvrage. Il ne s'arrêta pas, et entama le premier chapitre tout en essayant de ne pas penser à la position ambigüe de leurs corps par dessus les draps. Yann lisait, et Martin avait, afin de suivre avec lui, posé sa tête contre l'épaule de son professeur, créant un déraillement dans la voix de son aîné, que tous les deux sentirent.

  

«  _Je sens, Harry,_ continua le professeur en ne connaissant que trop bien la suite du passage, _que j'ai donné mon âme entière à un être qui la traite comme une fleur à mettre à son habit, comme un bout de ruban pour sa vanité, comme la parure d'un jour d'été_ _ **2**_... » 

Yann s'arrêta un instant, son souffle s'immobilisa dans sa poitrine et il se tourna légèrement vers Martin. Les yeux verts fixaient toujours le livre, imperturbables. La bouche, elle, s'ouvrit légèrement et se mue dans l'air, les mots alourdissant leur cœurs.

«  _Les jours d'été sont bien longs, souffla lord Henry_ **3**... »

 

Toujours allongé, immobile, le cœur battant et le pouls visible à tous les endroits où sa peau mate était trop fine, le ventre s'agitant et se tordant comme un acrobate, la chaleur trop forte, les yeux rivés sur cette dernière phrase qu'il venait de lire, Martin sentait les yeux bleus-gris de son professeur posés sur lui. Il se tourna dangereusement vers l'autre, qui s'était accoudé sur le côté. Il le vit prendre le livre de ses mains et le reposer sur la petite table, la bouche entrouverte et quelques cheveux bicolores tombant amoureusement sur son front. Yann leva son index dans le ciel et le posa doucement sur la bouche pleine et rose de Martin, qui n'avait pas prévu cela. Il le regarda faire, ferma les yeux et les rouvrit plus tard, incapable de se lasser des deux saphirs qui le fixaient toujours avec cette même intensité. La lumière de la lune se faufilait entre les volets, l'air s'électrifia.

 

_Oh, to see without my eyes  
The first time that you kissed me_

_Boundless by the time I cried_  
_I built your walls around me_ **4**

 

Yann l'interrogea du regard, les yeux gris face aux yeux marrons, la clarté de la lumière l'obscurité de la nuit, la main sur sa joue sa main sur son bras, la jambe droite la jambe gauche entremêlées, _est ce que... vous êtes sûr ?_ murmuré tout bas, _oui, à condition que tu me tutoies_ , à peine plus fort, _d'accord_ , chuchoté dans un sourire, _embrasse-moi maintenant_ les mots à peine sortis déjà étouffés par la bouche charnue de l'autre contre la sienne, lèvre inférieure lèvre supérieure, nez qui effleurent les joues, la barbe piquante le menton imberbe, les yeux marrons les yeux gris clos, une main dans une boucle brune sa jumelle contre une poitrine, des bassins qui s'appellent des ventres qui se touchent, une peau qui frémit l'autre qui répond, une bouche qui s'entrouvre un bout de langue redessinant son contour puis la pénétrant, une lune qui s'efface une obscurité qui s'éclaircit, un lit trop petit un amour trop grand, une nuit trop courte des baisers longs, des habits par terre des cheveux décoiffés, deux corps qui s'emmêlent et se désirent, des bruits étouffés des soupirs trop forts, des découvertes des expériences, une première fois une énième fois, des baisers chauds un cou brûlant, des prénoms murmurés des appels pour tomber ensemble, des mains qui s'agrippent et agrippent les draps, des joues rouges des yeux fermés, des sourcils levés sous l'extase la petite mort atteinte.

 

L'ivresse passée, une chambre redevenue silencieuse, les respirations erratiques des deux êtres, sous et sur les draps blancs, devenus un instant l'enveloppe charnelle de leur désir.

_  
White noise, what an awful sound_

_Feel my feet above the ground_  
_Hand of God, deliver me_

_The first time that you touched me_  
_Oh, will wonders ever cease ?_  
_Blessed be the mystery of love_ **4**

 

**

**Août 2224**

 

Appuyé contre le mur de sa petite chambre, les yeux dilatés à cause de la faible lumière, les jambes ramenées contre sa poitrine, Martin tournait les pages du livre que lui avait offert Yann. Il l'avait déjà vu, ce livre, quelques années auparavant et cela fit naître un sourire sur son visage. Ils avaient commencé à le lire ensemble un soir mais leur passion qui a animé leur amour avait tout effacé. Les souvenirs affluèrent, ceux de leur première nuit comme de la dernière, et ce morceau de désespoir qui revenait sans cesse. Un jour, il ne pourrait plus jamais revoir Yann si leur liaison venait à se savoir. L'autre homme enseignait toujours, mais dans une autre petite ville non loin de là, chaque soir, il rentrait voir son ancien élève devenu amant, mais Martin avait peur qu'il se fasse arrêter. Il secoua sa tête et se concentra sur le roman. Chaque mot lut était comme prononcés par la douce voix rauque son compagnon. Il lui avait dit de lire l'ouvrage au plus vite («  _avant que je ne rentre ce soir, ce serait le mieux_  » lui avait-il écrit dans sa lettre qui accompagnait le roman), et Martin ne perdait pas de temps. Il tenta de ne pas penser à cette société qui interdisait et brûlait la culture, mais le visage de Yann se superposa rapidement sur les images du dernier autodafé, Place de la République à Paris.

  

_How much sorrow can I take ?_  
_Blackbird on my shoulder_

  
_And what difference does it make_  
_When this love is over ?_   **4**

 

Il termina le roman en une après-midi. Le soir, entre leurs draps, il fit part à Yann de son avis sur le livre.

 

« J'ai fini _Le Portrait de Dorian Gray_ , cette après-midi, chuchota Martin.

— Alors, est-ce que tu as aimé ? demanda Yann, qui s'était redressé sur son coude pour mieux admirer son jeune amant.

— Oui, beaucoup. Je trouve cela dommage que Wilde n'ait pas écrit une suite. Pas toi ?

— Il n'a pas pu...

— À cause du scandale Queensberry ?

— Oui. Tu as relu la préface, c'est bien, rit doucement Yann en parcourant de nouveau le visage juvénile de son index.

— J'ai tout lu aujourd'hui. Ce livre m'a hypnotisé.

— Un peu comme toi avec moi. »

  

Une bulle de chaleur explosa dans le ventre de Martin.  _L'amour n'existe plus_ , lui avait-on apprit au Centre. Il aimerait répondre à toutes ces personnes que l'amour est encore là, que ce sont les deux yeux gris en face de lui. Il lui sourit et s'allongea sur le dos, en regardant le plafond.

 

«  _Pourtant, vous m'avez un jour empoisonné avec un livre. Je n'oublierai pas cela... Harry, promettez-moi de ne plus jamais prêter ce livre à personne_ **5** _,_ murmura Martin. »

 

Le professeur se mit à rire, il avait toujours été fasciné par la capacité de son élève à retenir autant de phrases d'un simple roman.

 

« Tu oublies la fin de sa réplique, Martin, dit Yann en souriant toujours.

— Je ne dirais pas que ce livre est malfaisant, répondit le jeune homme en se tournant vers son aîné. Au contraire, il nous a sauvé. »

 

  

* * *

  **1, 2 et 3 _Le Portrait de Dorian Gray_ , Oscar Wilde, chapitre I**

**4 _Mystery of Love,_ Sufjan Stevens**

**5 _Le Portrait de Dorian Gray,_ Oscar Wilde, chapitre XIX**

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu <3  
> (Commentaires/incompréhensions/avis positifs ou négatifs/suppositions/corrections sont les bienvenus évidemment !)


End file.
